Athletes and others can use exercises when training. Some exercises rely on resistance provided by machines or free weights, such as barbells. Other exercises instead, or additionally, rely on the athlete's body as resistance.
Pulling exercises include pull-ups and chin-ups. Pulling exercises can involve an athlete grasping an elevated structure and then pulling their body upward toward the structure. Other exercises include the athlete hanging from the elevated structure. Devices, such as bands, could be used to assist the athlete during pulling exercises. Weights could be added to the user to increase the resistance. Varying the configuration of the elevated structure can help the athlete target certain muscle groups or otherwise desirably vary the athlete's training.